Kirumi Tojo (Canon)/Muhammedmco
Summary Kirumi Tojo (東条 斬美 Tōjō Kirumi) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Kirumi has made a name for herself, due to filling any request given to her perfectly. She takes her role as a maid seriously, and commits herself to it. This has earned her the title of Ultimate Maid (超高校級の「メイド」 chō kōkō kyū no “meido” lit. Super High School Level Maid). Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B. 6-B with prep Name: Kirumi Tojo Origin: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Age: 18 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Ultimate Maid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Multitasking, Multi-Focus, One-Woman Army Attack Potency: City Block level (Bludgeoned Ryoma Hoshi in the back of the head with a wooden pole, knocking him unconscious, before killing him by drowning him in the sink in his own lab's shower room). Country level with prep (Is insanely powerful to the extent that she was once asked to annihilate a rival nation. Her skills as a maid are beyond human realm to the extent that she became the de facto Prime Minister of Japan, where the country's future is on her shoulder, and that she is the only one that can save Japan from impending doom) Speed: Hypersonic, likely Hypersonic+ (Peko Pekoyama commented on her speed. Defeated Aoi Asahina in a race with ease. Ryoma Hoshi comments on her capabilities) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Overpowered Ryoma) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Harmed Ryoma) Durability: City Block level (Was still alive even after being sliced and lacerated multiple times by multiple circular saws while climbing a thorny vine that was piercing her hands) Stamina: Extremely high Standard Equipment: Several cleaning tools, which can also be used as makeshift weapons. She can also use any kind of weapon Intelligence: While working a part-time job as a maid, Kirumi is able to carry out any job, and has created a reputation for doing perfect work. In several occasions during the Killing Game, she could sense her classmate's thoughts and offered them personal services such as bringing food to Maki's room, suggesting invention ideas to Miu, and helping Korekiyo to record his observations. She is also talented at various sports. She takes care of cooking and cleaning for the other students. She quickly adapted to the atmosphere of the Killing Game and stated that even though she can't perform surgeries, she has a medical experience and she can use the medical supplies in the warehouse. In her Free Time Events, she mentioned that the last person she served before getting kidnapped to the Academy was an author of light novels who was able to publish a novel per month after taking Kirumi's advice on writing quickly. Before him, Kirumi served a politician as a maid and his mahjong's mentor who managed to become the Prime Minister in a country with a peculiar system to decide everything using mahjong. One of the biggest case she had ever experienced was when she served an owner of a conglomerate who got his daughter was kidnapped by criminals. Using his daughter, the criminal organization asked for a ransom equaling the state budget. Wishing to avoid giving money to the criminals, Kirumi set foot to the criminals' main base herself and was able to neutralize the enemy forces one by one. Eventually, Kirumi persuaded the criminal to start a business who later accepted her proposal and together with the Ultimate Maid he is now maintaining a butler industry. Being a very talented maid, Kirumi doesn't want to be called as a perfect maid machine as she claimed that she is also an inexperienced high schooler. She also mentioned that there was a time where she was unable support people without potentials. She worked as a businessman's faithful maid and accompany him to his success, to the point he got the nickname of the "Hero of our Era". Weaknesses: Kirumi doesn't care about her wellbeing, and believes in her "Selfless Devotion" principle, to the point where said principle had caused her to make dangerous actions, like killing Ryoma in order to get out for the sake of the country of Japan. Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6